swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Working for Boba Fett
Jabba the Hutt has been keeping the Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett really busy lately. So busy that he may need a little help getting one of his bounties. If you would like to, you can assist him. Head to the throne room of Jabba's Palace. You can find Boba Fett at -5962 -6280. Just make sure that you have access to the throne room first, if you have not already. Gaining access to the throne room You can get access by talking to Reelo just inside Jabba's Palace. Reelo will give you some tasks to complete, and then you will be referred up the chain. Eventually you will make it into the Throne Room. Also, by doing the neutral path of the A Fallen Hero, you may gain entrance without doing the Jabba's Theme Park. Conversation with Boba Fett Boba Fett: Another of Jabba's little toys... You may want to make yourself useful by checking something out when you get a chance. You're of no use wandering around the palace aimlessly. There's a rumor that Death Watch operatives can be found on Endor somewhere in the northwestern area of the planet. PC: I've heard Jabba is working you hard. Maybe you could use some help? Boba Fett: Help? PC: Um... maybe not help. Do you have some job for me? Boba Fett: You are (PC's name) right? I've seen you around the halls. I suppose I could have some use for you. PC: Excellent. What do you have in mind? Boba Fett: I need you to collect a mark for me. The target is Uff Wogo. He's of the Marauder species. Grey hair, pony tail, dark brown skin and a heavy drinker. Last seen in the city of Restuss on Rori before it blew up. I have a contact in the refugee camp north of Restuss. Deliver this message to him and he should assist you in finding the mark. The employer of the contract has no interest in the mark staying alive. PC: What kind of proof should I bring back to collect the bounty? Boba Fett: The mark uses a exotic weapon, a Needler Carbine. It has some Marauder inscriptions on the stock. That should suffice. PC: Alright. I will be back shortly. Boba Fett: Good. Working for Boba Fett, phase I Level: 1 Rewards: * none Description: : Boba Fett has employed you. It's usually a good idea to do what he suggests. People that don't play their cards right against Fett have a habit of catching a case of death. A gruesome delivery Head into the Starport in Restuss (planet Rori), you will find the NPC, Kkrax (5287 6187) inside. Speak to him. Kkrax: May I help you? PC: I believe so. I'm looking for Uff Wogo. Kkrax: I've never heard of him. PC: Fett told me to give you this. (Give Kkrax the package.) Kkrax: (Kkrax looks inside the package) Curse that monster! Yes, yes, I've seen Wogo... He was working with Ogveer, a Rodian smuggler. PC: Where do I find Ogveer? Kkrax: I talked to him earlier, he was on his way to Dantooine to deliver something. I can give you the coordinates of the route he usually takes. PC: That would be most helpful. Kkrax: Now, what about my brother? Where is he?! PC: I have no idea. Take care. Kkrax: Curse you! Curse you both! You stinking... Dantooine system: Tracking down Ogveer Level: 0 Rewards: *none Description: With the coordinates given to you by Kkrax, travel to the Dantooine system (Hyperspace Point: Dantoine's Wrath) and scan the route for Ogveer. Disable Ogveer's ship Once you get to the Dantooine System, you will have to wait a few seconds for the coordinates to the target. You will have to be quick or your target will hyperspace. If you are too late and your target does hyperspace away (60 seconds max) to go back and talk to Kkrax. Your target will be a Tier 2 YT-1300. The ship will not be hostile to you until you fire upon it. Take this time to target the ship and select either the reactor or engine (using the "[" key). Just be careful because the ship does include 2 guns that can target you no matter where you are at. Once the ship is disabled, the smuggler will come over the comm-link. Firepower wins Smuggler: Wogo you say? Fine, I'll take you to where I was suppose to meet him later. Time to meet Uff Wogo The smuggler has agreed to lead you to Uff Wogo, so follow him. After a while, he'll come over the comm-link again. Smuggler: You fool! You actually think I'd give up my friend to you? You filthy bounty hunter. Get him boys! The smuggler's ship will now hyperspace out of your sensor range. Suprise Attack! Destroy the Attack Ships Two Tier 3 Syck M3-A Light Fighters will attack you. (There is a good chance you will also get caught up in combat with more Tier 3 "Scyk"'s which hang around the area at the same time and end up having to face 4 or 5 of them) Defeat them and you will get a message from your Navigation droid: :< Scan of intact data among debris indicates orgin, labor outpost, moon 4 of Yavin. > To Yavin IV Your journal will no longer have the quest showing, but it's not over yet. Head to the Labor Outpost on Yavin IV. Once you are there, head to the Cantina. It's a small one, but in the back room, you will find Wuioe Opca (-6885 -5657). Speak to him. Wuioe Opca: What are you drinking? PC: Nothing right now. I'm looking for someone. Wuioe Opca: And I expect you think I know where this someone is? PC: Perhaps. His name is Uff Wogo, ring a bell? Wuioe Opca: Sure. Good customer, a bit too good if you know what I mean. Last time he was here, he said he was heading to Nashal on the planet Talus. PC: Excellent. Thank you very much. Wuioe Opca: Would it kill you to tip me some? Jerk. Working for Boba Fett, phase II Level: 70 Rewards: *46955 XP *30000 Credits *Alliance Needler Carbine Description: :Boba Fett has employed you. It's usually a good idea to do what he suggests. People that don't play their cards right against Fett have a habit of catching a case of death. Tracking Wogo Head to the Cantina in Nashal on Talus. Go into the back room and you should see a NPC called Durge (4260 5327). Speak to him. Target acquired Durge: Who are you and more importantly, where is Fett? PC: I'm working for Fett, now where's Wogo? Durge: So Fett has other people do his work now eh? Very well, have a look in that box and take what you need from Wogo, then go back to Fett and tell him that Durge is coming for him. Now get out of here before I lose my patience with you. Wogo in a box Just as Durge suggested, have a look in the box. Click on the box next to him. The on screen text will say that you have an Alliance Needler Carbine, but it will not show up in your inventory. Return to Fett Head back to Boba Fett on Tatooine. Boba Fett: Is it done? PC: Yes it's done but with a twist. Boba Fett: How so? PC: There was another person there when Wogo died. Boba Fett: Go on. PC: Wogo was already dead when I found him. Boba Fett: He did have a lot of enemies. PC: Well the killer was still there. Someone named Durge. Boba Fett: Durge? You sure about the name? PC: Yes. He told me, to tell you, that 'he's coming for you'. Boba Fett: Alright. Let me see Wogo's gun. PC: Sure. So do you know this Durge? Boba Fett: Possibly. Here's your share of the bounty and the gun back, I don't want it. PC: So what happens now? Boba Fett: I may have use for you again. Come back later. At this point, you can take a little break, or you can talk to Boba Fett again to start the next quest. Boba Fett: I've done some research on this person that claims he's Durge. The track ends at a research facility called the Warren on Dantooine. Go there and find clues to who this person is and possibly where he's at now. PC: You say, claims he's Durge. You don't think he's who he says? Boba Fett: Probably not. PC: So who was Durge? Boba Fett: You don't have to worry about that. Now will you do your part? PC: Of course. Boba Fett: Last I heard, the Warren was in a bit of turmoil so keep that in mind. Working for Boba Fett, phase III Level: 70 Rewards: *65015 XP Description: :Boba Fett has employed you. It's usually a good idea to do what he suggests. People that don't play their cards right against Fett have a habit of catching a case of death. The Warren Head to The Warren on Dantooine. When you get close, your journal will update to the next part. Who is Durge Now it's time to go into The Warren. If you do not have a passkey already, you need to find the The Escapee to gain access. Once you have access, head down to the first large room. It is filled with Imperial workers (CL50-62 Elite) and Hostile Huurtons (up to cl72 elite) doing battle. With your back to the passage in which you came, look to your right. You will find "A Computer Terminal" on the wall (-571 -3867). Head to the terminal and click on it. Find more information When you clicked on the terminal, a NPC with the name, Ogl'woxz, will spawn. Talk to him. Ogl'woxz: Who are you and what are you looking for? PC: Never mind who I am. I'm looking for information on one Durge. Ogl'woxz: Durge... I should have guessed. PC: So you know something about him? Ogl'woxz: Yes I was assigned to the project code named Durge. That was before this place went crazy. None of us knew where the research specimen Durge came from or his origin. When he was brought in by our employers, he was a mess and could barely be called a life form. After we started to put together his damaged limbs and organs though, he started to recover at a rate which I have never seen before. PC: Well what species was he? Ogl'woxz: We're not sure. Even though he recovered at an incredible rate and could soon start to function normally, or rather exceptionally, his exteriors were badly scarred. It was hard to even imagine what he might once have looked like. PC: So how did he get out? Ogl'woxz: If you want to know anything else, you will help me escape this place. I have a datapad with all the information on the project hidden in the back room of the tavern at the mining outpost. Take me out of the lab and I'll give you the password to unlock it. PC: Why don't you just leave? Ogl'woxz: The droids in this place have been ordered to attack any 'employees' that try to leave the lab. I'm not fighter and wouldn't make it far. PC: Fine. Need to get out of here anyway. Just don't get in the way. Ogl'woxz: I wont, thank you. Help the scientist With the NPC in tow, head back out of The Warren. The trip is a short one, but make sure that you do not get too far in front of the NPC. When you get close to the outside, you should be attacked by a few CL 22 Rogue Droids. I say, "should", because the Rogue Droids don't always spawn. But, don't worry, the quest should still update. Get the password Talk to the NPC now that he's "out of danger". Ogl'woxz: What is it..? PC: Well we made it out! What's the password? Ogl'woxz: Oh I'm sorry, here you go. I put it in a box in the back room of the tavern at the mining outpost. Now I'm out of here, thanks for the help and good luck. Working for Boba Fett, phase IV Level: 70 Rewards: *340 XP *Choice of: **DC15 Carbine **DC15 Rifle Description: :Boba Fett has employed you. It's usually a good idea to do what he suggests. People that don't play their cards right against Fett have a habit of catching a case of death. Data recovery Head to the Mining Outpost on Dantooine. In the Cantina there, head to the back room. At -575, 2488, you will find "A Large Box''. Click on it.'' Return to Fett Head back to Boba Fett on Tatooine. Boba Fett: What have you found out? PC: Durge was indeed in the lab. Check this datapad. Boba Fett: < Boba Fett looks through the information on the datapad > Interesting turn of events... You should get some rest. For the next part you will need it, as well as some serious firepower. Do you prefer Carbines or Rifles? At this point, you are given the choice of Carbines or Rifles. *If you chose Carbines, you will be given the DC15 Carbine. *If you chose Rifles, you will be given the DC15 Rifle Boba Fett: This one is old but powerful, should suit the occasion. Once again, when you are ready to continue, speak to Boba Fett again. Boba Fett: Time to track down and put an end to the nuisance that is Durge. The criminal organization 'The Claw' runs their business out of the Dearic hotel on Talus. Their leader never leaves his office but the provided firepower should grant you a pass to have a word with him. PC: I assume he will have a lot of bodyguards though... Boba Fett: Yes. PC: Oh well, for their sake, they better be good. I'm off. Boba Fett: Good. Working for Boba Fett, phase V Level: 70 Rewards: *83075 XP *KYD21 Pistol Description: :Boba Fett has employed you. It's usually a good idea to do what he suggests. People that don't play their cards right against Fett have a habit of catching a case of death. Make an appointment Head to the Hotel in Dearic on Talus. Talk to the Claw Bodyguard at 653 -2980 and get ready for a fight. Claw Bodyguard: Back off. PC: Sorry no. I'm here to see the boss. Claw Bodyguard: And who the heck are you? PC: I'm working with Boba Fett and need assistance. Claw Bodyguard: Maybe if you were Boba Fett, I'd be interested in what you have to say. PC: Fine, have a chat with my friend here. < draw a weapon > Claw Bodyguard: Alert! I need assista... Hornet's nest You will now be attacked by 2 CL 20 Claw Thugs and 1 CL 36 Claw Bodyguard. Show them who's boss. Time to talk With his "goons" taken care of, it's time to talk to Imbrimi. Head into the room and you will find him sitting behind the table. Imbrimi: You have no idea who you're dealing with! PC: Why don't you tell me? Imbrimi: Let's just say that you won't live to see tomorrow for what you have just done. PC: And you won't live five seconds if you don't answer my questions. Imbrimi: What is it you want?! PC: I'm looking for Durge, ring a bell? Imbrimi: What do you want with that scumbag? PC: I just want to talk to him. Imbrimi: You will find that Durge usually lets his blasters do the talking. PC: I would be disappointed otherwise. Imbrimi: Well good luck then. I've sent two assassins after him and they have both come back in pieces. PC: Doesn't surprise me. < point to the bodies behind you > Imbrimi: You have a point. Why do you want him dead? PC: I'm asking the questions here. Why do YOU want him dead? Imbrimi: Well Durge managed to get out word from a lab that he was imprisoned in, promising 10 million credits to anyone that would help him escape. We took the opportunity but Durge decided to pay with about 10 million laser bolts instead. I lost many men and barely survived myself. PC: You mentioned you sent assassins after him. So where is he? Imbrimi: Last location we tracked him down to was an abandoned building on Naboo, in the small city of Dee'Ja peak. PC: Excellent, you've been most helpful. Have a nice day. Imbrimi: If you kill him, I may consider forgetting what happened here today... as long as you never show your face here again. Getting closer Head to Dee'ja Peak on Naboo. From the Shuttleport, cross the bridge, head up the slope, then head up the stairs. You should now be in a courtyard where there are buildings. Droid Attack! When you get close to the middle of the courtyard (around 5109 -1499), a CL 44 Rogue Droid will spawn and attack you. Of course, destroy it. Now the droid is destroyed, you need to find the "abandoned" building that Durge is in. The one you are looking for is close at 5115 -1542. Go into it and find your way down to the basement. When you get to the basement, you will find another large box. But, there is no time to explore it yet. Another Droid! That's right, another CL 44 Rogue Droid will spawn and attack you. Take it out. Defeat Durge The Rogue Droids were just the warm-up, Durge is your real target. Click on the large box to summon him. Ambush! Durge will now spawn and start attacking you. He's CL 64. Return to Fett With Durge defeated, it's time to head back to Boba Fett on Tatooine and finish this quest. Boba Fett: Well? PC: It is done. Boba Fett: Durge won't become a nuisance again? PC: I can guarantee it. Boba Fett: I doubt it. Did you bring anything back or am I to just take your word for it? PC: I have his helmet. < hand Durge's helmet to Fett > Boba Fett: That indeed looks like Durge's. I'll accept this as proof. I assume you know better than to try and trick me. For holding your end of the bargin you can have this. It used to serve an assassin well, just not well enough I suppose. PC: It's been a pleasure working with you Fett. Boba Fett: I've had worse associates as well (PC's name). Category:Clone Relics Category:Tatooine quests